


Muted Love

by DragonRose35



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Threesome (Relationship) -M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Eggsy loved fireworks. Or… he used to anyway. Then V-Day happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Shit title is shit.
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> ~ D.C.

Eggsy used to love fireworks- used to marvel at the pretty colors and the loud pops and sizzles and bangs they made when they lit the sky. He remembers, when he was six, just a year before his dad died, his mum and dad taking him to a festival that had such pretty lights and the best games and rides a six year old could enjoy. And then when it was nearing the end, the fireworks began and it was just the greatest thing he’d ever seen.

He’d become obsessed with them.

Even after his dad died, even though it took a few years for his mum to start doing it again, they still went to the festival every year to see the fireworks- just the fireworks because they didn’t have the money to do anything else.

Then Dean showed up and they just stopped going.

When Eggsy was old enough to go out on his own, though, he’d sneak out and climb the tallest building in the neighborhood, eagerly waiting for the fireworks to start. He was never disappointed.

A year after Daisy was born, Eggsy took her to see the fireworks and the festival with money he’d saved up on his own.

The way she lit up with them was still his most treasured memory when it came to the fireworks he loved so much.

...then V-Day happened.

And Eggsy thought about what a sick fucker Valentine was for rigging fireworks inside the chips for when their heads exploded. Eggsy  _ hated _ it. So much that the second he was on the plane, after everything that had happened, he locked himself in the loo and promptly threw up.

He hadn’t wanted to see another firework display again.

-0-

“Eggsy Darling,” Harry smiled at him when he came into the house- after finishing a mission- and Eggsy grinned back. “Did you have fun in Egypt?” he asked and the younger man snorted.

“Sure bruv, nothin’s betta than doin’ a stakeout mission ‘n a hundred an’ ten degree weather in the middle ‘a the desert fer thirty six ‘ours straight.” he answered, with just a hint of sarcasm and Harry chuckled, shaking his head.

“Well, at least it wasn’t freezing rain, dear boy, then you’d really be in trouble,” the older man smirked at him and Eggsy blushed darkly, scowling at him.

“I thought I fuckin’ told ya ta never brin’ that up again,” he huffed and then relaxed only slightly when he realized that Harry was teasing him. “Whatever, where’s Aodhán? Ain’t he s’posed ta be ‘ome?” he changed the subject quickly, but it was a genuine curiosity. It was rare that both older men- as Arthur and Merlin both- had a day off, and rarer still that it was a day off together. But Aodhán had promised both he and Harry that they’d be able to spend the weekend together, just the three of them.

“He’s up in the study dear,” Harry said, “you can go on up and say hello, you won’t be bothering him, I promise.” Relieved to hear this, Eggsy made his way up to the second floor of the house, only after getting a kiss from Harry, of course.

Aodhán’s study was the first door on the right once you made it up the stairs, and though Eggsy initially worried about the placement, he soon found out that the older man had his study soundproofed so he could have complete silence when he worked. Without wasting a moment, Eggsy knocked only once before opening the door, knowing Aodhán never had his door locked unless he truly wished to not be disturbed- but Eggsy trusted that if Harry said it was okay for him to go up, then Aodhán’s door wouldn’t be locked to him.

“Hm?” Aodhán looked up when Eggsy entered and smiled at him, brown eyes softening when he caught sight of his younger lover. “Welcome back lad. I trust yer mission was a success?” he asked and Eggsy huffed.

“Of course,” he said, walking over to Aodhán and he plopped down in his lap, grinning cheekily at the other when all he did in answer was roll his eyes. “Was there ever any doubt?”

“Of course not,” was the immediate answer and Eggsy preened, proud of that fact.

“The only other plus side ta me havin’ jus’ completed a mission is that I’ve got a mandatory forty eight hour leave, an’ ya know what that means?” Eggsy grinned cheekily, waggling his eyebrows and Aodhán rolled his eyes again in fond exasperation. “You an’ Harry are stuck with me the entire weekend! An’ I’ve got plans, Merls-” because even though he’s taken to using Merlin’s real name now, he still uses the nickname he started using during the Lancelot training two years ago, “-big plans.”

“Oh?” Aodhán smirked at him, finally wrapping his arms around Eggsy’s waist. “And do those plans happen ta involve the bed, wee lamb?” It was said in a deadpan voice, but Eggsy knew Aodhán’s thoughts on the idea.

Smiling sheepishly, Eggsy shrugged, “Maybe?” At the older man’s unimpressed look, he relented with a pout, “Yes. They do. But only cause ‘s been a week since you, me, an’ ‘arry have done anythin’ worthwhile in the bedroom, ya know?”

“Aye, I know,” Aodhán chuckled and shook his head, before leveling Eggsy with a fond, thoughtful look.

“What?” Eggsy pouted, already knowing what that look meant. “You got other plans I don’ know ‘bout?”

“Well, Harry and I were thinking about taking you to the festival this weekend, lad,” Aodhán said with a smile.

“The festival…?” Eggsy frowned then, before tensing. Oh.  _ Fuck _ . He’d forgotten all about the annual festival held in London this time of year. The festival had been canceled last year due to the shit fest that had been V-Day and the mess everyone had to clean up afterwards, and it just… slipped Eggsy’s mind that the festival was this weekend.

“Darling?” Aodhán frowned at him, running his hand up and down Eggsy’s back in a soothing manner and Eggsy flinched a little, ducking his head.

“Yeah, no, sounds great babes… really.” Eggsy was about to get up from his spot on Aodhán’s lap when the older man circled his arms tighter around the younger man.

“What’s wrong mo ghraidh?” he asked and Eggsy sighed, shaking his head, not wanting to worry the other with his stupid fears. But Aodhán was nothing if not stubborn and persistent, perhaps even more so than Eggsy himself, which was saying something. “Eggsy.” Aodhán narrowed his eyes at him and the blonde deflated.

“See… two years ago, ‘ad ya asked me ta go wif ya… I woulda said yes in a heartbeat but… I just… since V-Day… the thought ‘a fireworks like the ones that go off at the festival…” Eggsy trailed off and Aodhán sighed, pulling Eggsy closer to him in a tight hug, pressing a gentle kiss to Eggsy’s temple and then his cheek.

“I understand, wee lamb, I do. Ya don’t have to explain anything ta me now,” Aodhán said and Eggsy gave him a weak smile in return, relieved.

“Ta…”

-0-

“Egg’y! Egg’y!” Daisy gurgled and giggled happily when Eggsy walked through the front door and he grinned at his little flower, overjoyed at the sight of her coloring at the table while his mum cooked dinner.

“‘ey little Flower, havin’ fun?” he asked, dropping a kiss on her forehead and she giggled again, nodding her head enthusiastically.

“‘m drawin’ you an’ uncle ‘arry and uncle Merwin!” she grabbed the paper she was coloring on and held it out to Eggsy, eyes wide and bright and the young man felt his heart flutter at the love and giddiness he heard in her voice and at the sight of the drawing.

“Aw, you gonna give it ta Harry an’ Merlin when ya see ‘em tomorrow?” Daisy nodded enthusiastically again and Eggsy grinned, ruffling her hair.

“Good girl,” he said and then left her to her drawing, turning his attention to his mum. “Hey Mum, dinner smells wonderful,” he told her, kissing her cheek in greeting and she smiled at him.

“Hey babes,” she chuckled and handed him the spoon to taste the soup, smirking when he tried to go for seconds. “Ah-uh, one taste mister.” she scolded and he grinned cheekily in answer. “Are Harry an’ Merlin still comin’ over fer dinner tomorrow?” she asked him and he nodded.

“Yeah, they’re lookin’ forward ta yer cookin’ again. An’ ta seein’ Dais’ too, ya know?” he sighed softly and then frowned, looking uneasy.

“You worried ‘bout the festival and the fireworks?” she asked, because she could always tell what was bothering him. He nodded and deflated a little, leaning against the counter.

“Aodhán wanted ta see the festival wif me an’ Harry, ya know? But… I just can’t. Not since V-Day an’ the shitfest that was. Fuckin’ Valentine an’ ‘is fucked up-” he cut himself off and ran a hand through his hair, sighing again. “But at the same time, I don’ wanna upset them and he sounded so… wistful when ‘e mentioned the festival. Like ‘e really wanted ta see it wif us and that just… ‘ow can I take that ‘way from ‘im?”

“Oh babes… there’s always next year, ya know?” Michelle smiled at him, brushing her fingers against his cheek and he smiled back.

“I know… don’ mean I don’t feel like shit ‘bout it, though.” he told her and she hummed, nodding her head, understanding very well how he felt.

“Give it time, luv,” was all she said in return. “If ya do end up goin’, let me know. Dais’ wants ta see the fireworks this year, since she di’n’ get ta last year. An’ I can never say no ta her when it comes ta things like that.” Eggsy chuckled and nodded, turning fond eyes to their little flower.

“Oh I know, I know… an’ don’ worry Mum, I will.” he said, pressing another quick kiss to her cheek, “Promise.”

-0-

Eggsy frowned as he looked out the window, leaning against the frozen glass, and he sighed, closing his eyes. He really wanted to go, there was no question about that, but every time he thought about seeing the fireworks, he couldn’t help but picture V-Day and the moment when he was trapped in the hallway just before all those men’s head exploded in a gruesome display of blood and gore of colorful sparks.

And then if that wasn’t bad enough, with every bang he thought he heard, he pictured the single moment when he saw Harry, shot to the head with a bullet, through the screen of that damned laptop.

Fucking Valentine…

Eggsy startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he jerked around, only relaxing a fraction when he saw Harry and Aodhán standing behind him, Harry with a fond, but worried smile, and Aodhán with a look of concern. “‘ey…” Eggsy murmured, surprised for only a moment before offering a smile. “Time fer bed?” he asked and Aodhán nodded.

“Aye, it is. So come along wee lamb.” the older man said and Eggsy let himself be led along, away from the window and up the stairs to their bedroom.

It was only when he was cuddled between the two that he realized how tired he was, so with a quiet yawn and a small smile, he let sleep claim him, “‘g’nite… luv ya.”

“Love you too, Treasure.”

“Sweet dreams, mo ghraidh.”

-0-

Eggsy woke with a sharp gasp, jerking from the bed with a scream stuck in his throat and a bang echoing in his head. Trembling, he only just barely registered the fact that he’d woken up the other two and tried to quiet his whimpers when he heard whispers of sweet nothings in his ears, calming him only slightly.

“Oh Eggsy…” Aodhán sighed, hugging him tightly to his chest, sharing a frown with Harry.

“Was it the nightmare again?” Harry asked and he didn’t have to specify what nightmare he was talking about- Eggsy dreamt enough about Harry getting shot, and by extension, Aodhán too, that said nightmare should, by rights, have its own capitalization now. Eggsy nodded jerkily, hiccuping quietly as the last of his whimpers and tears faded.

“The fireworks?” Eggsy nodded again when Aodhán spoke and the man sighed, shaking his head. “What is it about them that you don’t like, Eggsy?” he was genuinely curious and Eggsy couldn’t fault him for that, he knew.

“The noise…” he whispered. “Sounds like a gunshot when they go off.” he let out a frustrated noise at that and shook his head sharply. “I’d be fine wif’ ‘em if I just… couldn’... ‘ear ‘em…” he finished pathetically and Harry frowned, before catching Aodhán’s gaze and he smiled, nodding his head.

“Come on, dear boy, let’s get you back to bed. Everything’s okay now, alright?” Harry asked and Eggsy sighed, before nodding, finally looking up at the two.

“‘m sorry fer wakin’ ya both up wif’ this…” he murmured and Aodhán snorted.

“Nonsense laddie, it’s not yer fault,” he laid Eggsy down, curling around the younger man and Eggsy smiled at the reassurance. “Now hush and sleep, we’ll both be here in the morning.”

“Promise?” Eggsy asked, nuzzling against Harry’s chest when the other man laid down and curled around him too.

“We promise, dear boy. We promise.”

“...good.”

-0-

The day of the festival and Eggsy tried to ignore the bustle on the streets and the decorations and were laid up everywhere. He did the shopping he’d been sent out to do, hung out with his friends when he spotted them in the square, and made it back home without a problem. After putting away the groceries, he greeted his lovers in the sitting room, happy to curl up on the couch in front of the fire with the two older men.

Plopping down on the couch, he greeted Aodhán with a kiss to the cheek, curling into his side without a word, smiling back at Harry when he smiled at him from his chair.

“Pleasant evening, I take it?” Harry asked and Eggsy hummed, nodding his head.

“Saw Jamal an’ Ryan on the way home, invited me out fer a pint tonight,” Eggsy nuzzled into Aodhán’s side, practically purring when the older man wrapped his free arm around him in return.

“Oh? Are they not going to the festival tonight?” Harry questioned, tilting his head in that way he always did when he was curious about something. Eggsy scrunched his nose up at the mention of the festival before sighing, closing his eyes and trying to relax as he let the warmth of the fire brush against his skin.

“Yeah, but they told me that wasn’ gonna stay that long, ‘specially if I wasn’ gonna go, ya know?” he shrugged and silence filled the air for a little while, though Eggsy heard the slight creak of the chair, but he didn’t open his eyes to look and see what Harry was doing. It wasn’t until he felt Aodhán moving that he complained, “Oi, don’ move, ‘m comfy.” he huffed and Aodhán answered with a chuckle.

“Open yer eyes mo ghraidh. Harry and I have a gift fer ya.” Aodhán said and Eggsy frowned, opening his eyes only out of curiosity.

“A gift? What for?” he asked, confused and he turned his head to watch as Harry walked back into the room, a small box in his hands and Eggsy perked up, curiosity becoming visible. Aodhán smirked and Harry smiled, sitting down on the other side of Eggsy before handing the box over.

“Open it and you’ll see, Darling,” he said, brown eyes bright and sparkling.

Unable to wait even a second, Eggsy opened the box and blinked a few times, confusion ever present, when he lifted the pair of earmuffs from the box. “What?” he asked, wondering if he was missing something here.

Aodhán took the earmuffs and placed them on Eggsy’s head, covering his ears and for a second, all Eggsy could do was stare dumbly at him, until he realized Harry was  _ talking _ and he couldn’t even hear him. Turning wide eyes to Harry and then back at Aodhán, Eggsy suddenly understood what they were for.

“Y-you… you got me… b-but why?” Eggsy asked, the second he took the earmuffs off, so he could hear their response.

“You love the festival Eggsy, yer mother told us so. And coupled with the fact that you were so disappointed that ya couldn’t go without bringing up the memories of V-Day… well, Harry and I thought you’d like it if you were able ta go without being scared ta.” Aodhán said, brushing his lips against Eggsy’s temple and Eggsy turned his wide eyes back on Harry.

“Indeed, Treasure… do you like them?” Harry asked and Eggsy was silent for all of two seconds before he threw his arms around Harry, grinning like a loon.

“I-I don’ know what ta say! Ta…! I luv them!” Eggsy turned to give Aodhán a kiss and gripped the earmuffs tightly. “Oh!” Eggsy immediately got up. “I’ve got ta tell me mum and me mates the good news! Dais’ll be so ‘appy ‘m gonna be at the festival wif’ ‘em!”

Harry and Aodhán shared an amused, but loving and fond, grin, sharing a relieved kiss. “Shall we get ready for the festival then, my love?” Harry asked and Aodhán only smiled, nodding his head in answer.

-0-

The festival was loud and bright and full of people and colors of all kinds. The food was great and the games were just as Eggsy remembered them.

For several hours Eggsy went on several rides with Daisy, Roxy, Jamal, and Ryan, and played games with his lovers, winning several prizes. He kept two stuffed animals for himself- a wolf and a blue falcon- and gave the rest to Daisy, who was utterly delighted to have new stuffed toys to play and cuddle with.

When dinner came around, Aodhán and Harry spoiled both Daisy and Eggsy with food they normally wouldn’t have been able to buy themselves and by the end of the night, if Eggsy hadn’t been sure Daisy was utterly in love with both men already, she would have been then.

“Oi! Ya shouldn’ spoil ‘er so much!” Eggsy scolded, though it was light-hearted and he grinned at Daisy’s happy squeal when Harry gave her cotton candy. Aodhán himself handed Eggsy a jerky stick, smirking at his younger lover.

“Oh? But who will we spoil if not you and the little lass?” he asked and Eggsy pouted, about to tell him off, before he was cut off with a loud pop and a sizzle and a bang and he flinched. Aodhán immediately reached out for the earmuffs that Harry had in the little bag at his side and put them on Eggsy just before the second display of fireworks were sent into the sky.

Eggsy blinked, heartbeat slowing and he turned his gaze to Aodhán’s and Harry’s, smiling when he saw their identical looks of worry.  _ I’m fine, _ he said to them, though he couldn’t hear his voice and they smiled, looking absolutely relieved and so in love, Eggsy couldn’t help but reach out and kiss them both before taking their hands in his own and he finally followed after the others in their group to where the best spots to view the fireworks were.

Eggsy settled down in Aodhán’s lap when they found their seats, with Harry sitting beside the other man and Daisy in Harry’s own lap. Jamal and Ryan were a few feet away, holding each other’s hand and Roxy herself was nowhere to be found, but Eggsy figured she was probably with her girlfriend. His mum sat next to Harry, holding one of Daisy’s hands and gazing, starstruck, and the fireworks.

And that’s when it hit him that his mum hadn’t seen the fireworks in years, so he smiled at her, so full of love, and finally turned his own gaze to the colorful displays- V-Day in the back of his mind and he grinned, leaning back against Aodhán, happy as can be.


End file.
